The present invention is directed generally to lighting fixtures and more particularly to means for securing a globe (also commonly referred to as a glass with a neck type fitter) or reflector to a bulb-receptacle or housing.
Prior means for securing a globe to a lighting fixture typically consists of the use of a plurality of securement means, such as screws, arranged in spaced array around the perimeter of the neck of the receptacle and adapted to seat within a recess provided in the neck of the globe. Such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,179.
An alternative mounting means is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,403. This patent discloses a globe connector for light fixtures utilizing a resilient clip having a number of spring elements or clamping arms which resiliently support the globe by means of their retention within the annular neck of the globe. Still another arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,368. This patent discloses a lighting fixture consisting of a glass bowl mounting ring secured to the overlying fixture by means of bayonnet lugs. The upper surface of the ring is provided with a plurality of rectangular openings which conform with the shape and size of the lugs. The globe together with the annular shaped protector ring is advanced upwardly into the lighting fixture so that the bayonnet lugs and slots mate to securely fasten the globe and protector ring to the lighting fixture. U.S. Pat. No. 2,012,720 discloses a lighting fixture which utilizes a separate thrust ring placed around the upper perimeter of the glass bulb to protect it against fracture by the thumb screws.
Another approach, as seen in U.S. Reiussue Pat. No. Re. 17,979, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,354,154 and 2,240,659 is to form integral with the receptacle itself a number of indents or tabs, or to solder or rivet lugs to the skirt of the receptable which, in cooperation with an adjustable screw carried by the skirt of the receptacle, is used to hold the bead or lip of the shade or globe within the receptacle. Still another and more elaborate approach is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,002,592 and 1,746,339. The technique of securement used in these last mentioned patents is to provide the globe with nibs, and the casing of the receptacle with a spring cam device so that as the globe is turned within the receptacle the nibs ride along the cam and are firmly drawn up against the lower edge of the casing.